Wind's Source
by Kazane Hime
Summary: Self-Insert/Crossover. Everyone has always said that what you watch or read isn't actually true. Sometimes though, the rules of the universe, such as that one, can fall apart. That'd be the only way to explain what was happening right now. Not a very good summary but it'll do for now. Lok X Sophie, Dante X Zhalia, Den X OC. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review.
1. Meeting

**First Huntik fanfic for me! Most of you guys won't know me since I've stuck to the Tales series so far but I hope you'll be interested enough to read my stories :3 As I was getting to the end of the second season of Huntik, I was already planning working on this story and now that I've finished the season, I decided to start working so I could get it done before they make the next season (obviously set up for it). Please Read, Enjoy and Review :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik or any of the characters (other than Becca)**

* * *

_Usually a story like this would start with an explanation as to how everything began. However, my story doesn't have a 'beginning' so to speak; it probably began long ago when no one could even imagine the effects that their actions would have on life during my time, a time that wasn't even theoretical. The first time I noticed, however, was when the common belief that "what you watch on T.V. is not reality" was proven wrong right before my own eyes._

* * *

**Seattle, WA, USA**

"How many times do I have to explain that _I don't like shopping_ for anything other than games or books," It was a common line for me now since _everyone_ seemed to have their minds set on getting me to go shopping for clothes, or shoes, or other boring things.

"Too bad," The blonde in front of me said, casting an '_I don't care_' look back at my fabricated glare. "_Deal_."

"Why does everyone have to send my own lines back at me?" I murmured to myself as I followed my older sister towards the Pike Place Market, a nightmare of sore feet and a bored mind to me (though there were no horses there unfortunately).

My sister started the sore foot marathon by stopping by one of her favorite places: Starbucks. I guess it's to be expected for someone that grew up in the area that the coffee shop was started but I probably would never share her enthusiasm for the place. Sure it was nice and cozy and did have a few drinks, but I'd much rather be home playing games or on my computer.

I decided to wait outside the shop, looking for something to distract me, instead of going in and standing in line at the original Starbucks. Quietly, I stood to the side of the door, fidgeting with the ring on my right pinky finger. The ring had been found lying around our house and was thought to be mine so I just kept it with me.

Still fidgeting, I looked through the window to see if my sister was done yet and cast a quick glance around me. Unfortunately, I had never been very good with being by myself around people I don't know. My racing mind was calmed as it focused in on an interesting trinket in a nearby shop. Curious, I walked over to take a closer look at it.

Everything from there to about the end of the chaos is a big blur of nothing-ness. I know I touched the strange trinket and that I heard the familiar "Baby girl" nickname just before I woke up. However, when I looked for the source of the voice, I found a weirdly familiar white flying… gargoyle.

"You do _not_ look like Allison," I said, more to myself that the creature.

"She's awake!" A raspy voice came from the gargoyle.

"Don't sound like her either," I mumbled. A tan woman walked over to where I was now sitting up from my _very_ uncomfortable ground-bed. I just had time to look up at her face and see the black hair that partially fell in her face before she spoke.

"Simple mind," she said as she kneeled next to me, her eyes glowing green for a second. "There was a tornado that came through this place."

I stared at her in shock, probably looking like I was in a trance. The girl (looking like a very good cosplayer) stood up and headed back towards a group of three people.

"Wait a sec…" I mumbled quietly before saying the rest of my thought louder. "Did you seriously just try to 'Simple Mind' me?" Confused, I looked around – that was _definitely_ not the work of a tornado. "And since when was there spontaneous tornados in Washington of all places?"

The cosplayer turned towards me in surprise and the group she had been headed towards did the same. Each of their faces looked like a perfect replica of the faces of characters I know which was making this _very_ weird.

"Simple Mind didn't work?" The other girl said, surprised.

"No way," now the blond guy was talking. "She's a Seeker?!"

'_Looks like they got the voice actor problem corrected…. Wait a sec, Bec, what are you thinking?!_' I was busy simply trying to sort everything out in my mind without it going off in another random direction. One word the cosplaying Luke-voice actor had said caught my attention. "Did you just say Seeker…?"

The group blinked in confusion before the blond nodded.

"As in 'Huntik: Secrets and Seekers' Seeker?" I asked again, wanting confirmation.

"Secrets and Seekers?" The short boy with spiked hair asked.

"The show, the cartoon," I specified. "Whichever you want to call it. The main characters fight using titans and powers against the Organization in the first season and the Blood-Spirals in the second season…" A pause. "Aren't you cosplaying them?"

"Cosplaying?" Now they seemed _very_ confused. "Cartoon?"

I hit my forehead with the heel of my hand. "Please tell me I'm not crazy…"

"With those claims, you might as well be," an accented voice came from the group, belonging to the brown-haired girl.

"Seriously? Why am I the only one seeing these crazy cosplayers…" I looked around, only to find that there were no people around us at all. "Wh- where is everyone?!" I could feel my eyes widen as I looked more desperately. "Allison?! Where's Allison?!" I glared at the four people (and gargoyle) in front of me. "What did you do to make everyone in the market disappear and _where is my sister?!_" They were obviously crazy if they were cosplaying and didn't even know the name of the show their characters were from.

"We didn't do anything to the people here," the first girl replied to my question, a threat in her voice. "You were the only one here when we showed up."

I was absolutely fuming now. No one hurts my sister, _no one_. I could feel the familiar focus of energy in my hands as they seemed to tingle. "You expect me to believe that?!" I practically growled.

"This is just a misunderstanding," the second girl said, stepping forward. "We showed up because there was a Titan in the area that needed to be subdued."

With just that sentence, I could feel my anger slip away out of my grasp and sighed, letting the energy that had been gathered in my hands dissipate. "Okay, okay," I said, looking at them. "Now would you mind explaining how I happen to be talking with people that look, act, and talk the exact same as the characters in a show I watch?"

"We're just as confused as you are," the black haired girl said, looking me up and down.

I sighed; it looks like I was on my own to figure this out… "The only way it'd work is if the show was actually true but everyone knows that what you watch on T.V. isn't real… Oh, great… Okay, calm down, Becca…Right, I'll start with that."

"What're you doing?" The guy with spiky hair asked, looking kind of annoyed.

"Talking to myself," I pointed out, looking closer at the group. "Just to be sure, you guys _are _the Huntik team: Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Zhalia Moon, and Den Fears? Oh, and Cherit, can't forget you. No Dante but that corresponds with the last episode when Dante was shown to have joined the council…" I had moved one of my hands up towards my face and shifted my weight to one foot in a thinking gesture.

Lok nodded, confirming my theory while Cerit seemed delighted that someone had remembered him.

"Oh, great," I said again. "I really must be going crazy." With as sigh, I tried to come up possible solutions to the little dilemma I had found myself in.

"…probably a Seeker…" I heard the whisper from their group. "…mind didn't work…"

"You know whispering doesn't help at all," I called over to them, walking closer. "I don't know why Simple Mind didn't work but didn't Zhalia herself say that it only works on the weak willed? I'm pretty sure that description doesn't fit me." Great, now I was acting like this was actually the show instead of life… Actually, everyone is gone, so why couldn't it be? '_Stop it,_' I thought to myself. '_Worrying about it will get you nowhere. Just go along until a good explanation can be found._'

"How do you-" Sophie started accusingly.

"Let me put it this way," I cut her off. "Basically, I watched a show that showed your team's adventures starting with when Lok first found out about Seekers and everything."

"That's…" Sophie trailed off, obviously trying to figure it out for herself.

"Anyway," I continued. "I'm Becca Brown, a fan of yours."

"Fan…?" Den said, thinking about it. "I like the way that sounds."

"Don't let it get to your head," I said with a sigh. "You're still learning about everything that happened."

Den shrugged but his eyes seemed to show a challenge. "Hey guys, why don't we let the girl join the Huntik Foundation?"

"It would be a good idea," Sophie said, putting the other matters aside for now.

"The Foundation could always use more Seekers," Lok agreed and Zhalia nodded.

"Sounds interesting at least," I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you then, Becca," Lok said, friendly as usual.

"Nice to meet you," Sophie repeated.

"Nice to meet you, Becca," Den added his greeting to the chorus, his own smile mirroring mine. It looked like I'd be having a fun time after all and a rival to go with it.

* * *

**Pairings Pairings Pairings :3 Sorry if they're OOC, I was trying my best but I haven't rewatched the series enough to be able to perfectly get them all right. This is just the introduction (hopefully I'll be able to get the next part up soon) and if you couldn't tell, the rival my character was thinking of is Den since they're both relatively new seekers and each have their own strengths (mine knows the story thus far and everything they have gone through and Den has actual Seeker experience. I personally love pairings so I'll definitely be making this have some Lok X Sophie, Dante X Zhalia, and (since he is so far not taken) Den X Becca(OC) :3 I hope you'll keep reading and please, please, please review :3 Doesn't have to be long, just enough so I know I actually have some people reading my story, not that people accidentally clicked on it.**


	2. Seeking

**Ellos! I'm back with the second chapter of Wind's Source. I had a very hard time coming up with what would happen through this chapter (other than the beginning, that was just plain fun to write :3). Anywho, please Read, Enjoy, and Review. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik or any of the character (other than Becca)**

* * *

"After all that talk, the thing that's slowing you down was the fact that you aren't in shape!" _That _comment came from my ever helpful rival and fellow trainee Den.

"Well, _sorry_ I was never interested in any sports," I growled, rolling my eyes. Of course, he _had_ to come in when I was out of breath from my practice. Everything had gone smoothly most of the way for me becoming a Seeker but, looking back, I really shouldn't have told them how I know everything about them. Most of the group had been kind of creeped out by that while Den used it to tease me almost endlessly.

"Ah, and here I thought I might get someone to spar with that wouldn't absolutely kick my butt, not that you could anyways," Den was grinning, apparently trying to egg me on into a spar.

"Whatever," I shrugged, finally catching my breath as I sat down on my bed. "And who said you could barge in here in the first place?" I asked as I pointed out that this _was_ my room. "Isn't it a little impolite to go into a girl's room?"

He seemed quick enough to pick up on the fact that I'd spread the news around if he didn't leave and was out of my room in a flash, closing the door behind him. With him gone, I was finally able to lie back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Nothing had been found about my family or friends and, according to the databases, they had never even existed in the first place. My phone had also disappeared so the only things I had left of them were things I had with me at the time I had been found: a bag holding my sketchbook, my purse, the grey hat that used to be my sister's, and a red and black flash drive that contained almost all of my stories and pictures. That was it. Well, I did have my jewelry; the ring my mom had thought was mine that I ended up keeping, the necklace my sister had given me with an inscription that said "a sister is a forever friend", and the silver and turquoise bracelet my mom had gotten for me. I guess it was enough to remind me of them yet not make me miss them too much.

I was currently staying and training at the Seattle branch of the Huntik foundation, mostly working on learning powers and getting in shape. The team still had missions to go on but after every one of them, Den would come as a representative of the team to check up on me. Other than the fact that he had also lost his brother for a time and that we were both new to being Seekers, I couldn't see a reason why he kept coming back. Sure, they had been the ones to find me but if they thought I was weird and kind of creepy, why even keep in touch? I know that I stay away from people that creep me out, no matter who it is.

"What to do, huh?" I asked myself. I smiled at the thoughts running through my head. Without my family, I was slowly becoming more and more introverted, keeping myself in my room unless I was needed somewhere else for training or food, practicing by myself no matter who offered to spar with me, and driving anyone that come to my room away with a few (usually) carefully planned sentences. Oh, I had cried when I found out I wouldn't be seeing my family and friends again, at least for awhile, but I was now back to usual, or at least what these people thought was usual for me. The good thing about meeting new people is that they didn't know who you were before they met you.

"Yep, I know," I told myself, leaping up back onto my feet. "My lessons will be starting soon, aren't they?" I went to my bathroom to brush my long dark brown hair out and put it up in a (still kind of messy) high ponytail.

"I've never been good at that," I commented, looking over my hair in the mirror for a second. "Where's Allison when you need her?" With one last grin at myself, I turned and went down the stairs to the training area where the teacher was waiting.

* * *

It took me about a month to get into shape enough to actually be qualified to go on missions but I decided to stick to training for awhile longer so I could actually be of some help to any team I was assigned to. Another part of that decision was that, no matter how many times I tried, I was unable to bond with any of the common Titans that the Foundation provided. What that meant was that if I did go on a mission, I would have to rely on powers to get though any possible battle.

During training, I had already learned how to use Bolt Flare, Ray Pulse, and the other basic Huntik spells. The teacher, an old man named Mr. Newman, was amazed at how fast I progressed from one spell to the next but it was probably all because I already knew all of the powers from watching the show, even if no one believed me. Talking about Mr. Newman, every time I hear his name, I can't help but laugh since it seems to be the total opposite of how he looks. Unfortunately for me, no one else here at the base seems to have a sense of humor because they always look at me weird when I start laughing. I can't help the fact that I was raised in a family where sarcasm was the norm... Technically, it would've been funnier if Mr. Newman's name had been Mr. Youngman but it was still pretty funny for me to have an old man named "_New_"man around.

Anyways, according to Mr. Newman *snicker*, my training for the next month would consist of working on my knowledge of titans and the seeker world. Seekers, easy. Titans, not so much. After he would explain as much as was possible to fit into an hour or two of training, I would be given a pile of books to read over the next 24 (well, 22 actually) hours. Most of the books were about mythology, the legends, and what actually had happened in terms of the Seeker world. Personally, I love reading books... as long as they interest me. These books weren't very interesting. Page after page of descriptions, back stories, and some not very well written legends seem to have a tendency to give me a headache.

Between running in the morning, power practice, Seeker/Titan classes, and reading headache-inducing books, my days were pretty busy yet boring at the same time. Luckily for me, the boring day to day life was going to end soon. It had been a month since Den had last come to check up on me and the Huntik team left on a mission to retrieve the titan "Thunderbird" from deep in the North American wilderness. The team that was assigned to finding out what happened was Dante Vale, Harrison Fears, and me, Rebecca Brown. Well, at least it was a break from the boring life and training, even if it would be the start of a strange journey.

* * *

**Like I mentioned before, I had a really, really hard time actually finishing this chapter since all of my ideas seemed to just die in the middle of when I was making them. Basically, I was very happy to be able to have an idea come to me that might be kinda interesting to follow, thus the disappearance of the Huntik team. Sorry its so short... I'll try to make the next one a lot longer if you guys want it to be but I thought I couldn't just make it jump to the action... **

**And for those of you that are wondering where the "Crossover" I promised is going to come in, I'm still working on it but it'll probably be awhile later. :3 Oh, right. If you guys have any suggestions for what the crossover would be from, feel free to tell me your ideas. I haven't read Harry Potter, Twilight, or the Hunger Games so I can't use those but I will definitely be using Winx Club (same people made that as made Huntik), maybe some Tales games, and anime will probably make it into the mix somewhere as well.**

**Review Replies :3 (added in on 9/3/12 since I forgot them earlier X_X)**

**linds01 : Thanks so much for your review and I'm glad you think that its funny. :3 I usually have trouble making things funny but I'm glad it worked.**

**Guest : Thanks for your review and I hope you'll keep reading :3**

**Lady Elvira : Thanks for your review :3 I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. :3**

**Actiongirl101 : Thanks for the review :3 I was very happy to help out with your idea and would love to help with any others (ideas are fun :3)**

**Sam : Longest review so far! Very glad you like the idea of a Self Insert where the world comes to the character instead of the other way around and there's no way I'll leave this half way (unless I run out of ideas which is very unlikely)**

**Aurora2001 : Thanks alot for the review :3 I'm glad I'm not the only one that likes the concept of the story :3**

**Thanks so much for reading my story (even though I myself am kinda unsatisfied with it...). Hope you enjoyed it and please review :3 Every review makes me want to write so much more :3**

**-Kazane Hime**


	3. The new team

**Ellos :3 Sorry for the long wait, I've been kinda stuck on this story. Sorry if the cannon characters seem OOC... Anywho, Please Read, Enjoy and Review :3**

* * *

If someone ever asks you if you want to become a Seeker, don't. Well, if you're someone like me that is. Being clumsy and anti-social doesn't very well usually doesn't come in handy when you're going to be in tough situations. Ugh, sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself again.

* * *

It was bad from the start.

As I got out of the car at the private airport, a piece of my hair caught on the door. Cursing my clumsiness, I turned to the door to untangle myself. I could feel the eyes of my teammates watching me and my face heated up with embarrassment in response.

"Sorry," I said quietly when I finally turned back towards Dante and Harrison. I headed towards them only to realize that I had forgotten to grab my bags and whirled around. Imagining what they were thinking only accomplished getting a stronger heat in my cheeks but I shook my head and tried to ignore it, grabbing my bags out of the back and thanking the person that had giving me a ride.

"So… Where is Thunderbird supposed to be?" I asked no one in particular once we were on the plane and ready to go.

"I'll go over the details once we're in the air," Dante said over his shoulder as he worked in the pilot's seat.

"Okay," I said. Patiently, I looked out the window as we took off. A few minutes later, when the plane reached safe flying height for the auto pilot to be initiated, Dante left the pilot's seat to come back and go over the mission as promised.

"Mission: Thunderbird's Lair. Objective: Retrieve the titan Thunderbird and discover what has happened to the other Huntik team that was sent to retrieve it." Dante said, sitting down in one of the cabin's seats across from where I was seated by myself.

"And? Where exactly will we be?" I asked.

"Thunderbird was originally in the Pacific Northwest but when it bonded with a Native American Seeker, it was moved to what was usually referred to as the Great Plains: Central North America. It was recently discovered that there were strange storms happening in the forests west Helena, Montana. That is where we're headed." Dante finished.

I looked at Harrison, who was being strangely quiet but, then again, I didn't really know how his personality had changed since he had joined the Huntik foundation. "I have…" I paused. "Well, _had_, family in Helena. They've probably disappeared as well. Also, if I remember correctly, Mt. St... ugh, Mt. Helena is to the west of the city. Would that be the area we should look in?"

"Perhaps," Dante said, taking out his holotome. "We'll start out by checking that area. Rebecca, you'll have to lead the way since you know the area best."

I gripped my seat tightly, nerves kicking in. "Um… I might not be the best to lead…" I said, adding quietly. "I have a tendency to get lost."

"We'll work on that," was the reply with a reassuring smile. The red-haired man got to his feet to go back to piloting the plane when I added one more thing.

"And just call me Becca, it's easier to say."

He nodded. I smiled, happy, before turning my gaze out the window to the clouds and trees passing below us. We spent a long time like that until I started getting bored and looked at Harrison, who seemed worried despite the brave front he appeared to be trying to put up.

"Um…" I started nervously. "We'll… I'm sure this sounds weird coming from someone you just met but…" My gaze flickered around until I was able to make myself meet his surprised eyes. "We'll find them." I felt my eyes become determined. "Zhalia, Den, Lok, and Sophie, we'll find them and get Thunderbird, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah," He agreed; his expression hard to read. "We'll find them."

To me, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Just fine, I guess though my statement ended up being wrong, for then at least.

* * *

**Less than 1,000 words... I feel horrible but I wanted to be able to post this before I went to bed today. How was everyone's "End of the World" day? 12-21-12 didn't amount to much other than a lonely day for me. Anywho, thanks for reading the story (and my random ramblings). I hope you review. I love any and all critisim though please don't flame (not that you would since you took time to read this much x_x). Oh, right. I'll try to get the next chapter up before (or on) Christmas but in case I don't make it, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :3**

**Thanks to E whose small review inspired me to write more and to all of you ghost readers that haven't yet reviewed :3**


	4. Mt Helena

**Yes, it's been much longer than promised... I feel horrible about this... Sorry in advance too, the chapter's really short since I couldn't figure out where to have it go...**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I could taste the familiar Montana air. It didn't have the cool, evergreen taste that I grew up with but was still familiar. We had just landed in Helena, Montana a few minutes ago and were waiting for out ride to the mountain's hiking trails. As we waited, dark clouds bubbled up behind the mountain.

"Looks like dry lightning," I commented, watching the sky. "There's not enough moisture for it to rain." I looked over at my teammates. "This the effect of Thunderbird?" A clap of thunder answered my question, drowning out Dante's reply. Harrison had simply nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said towards the clouds, a grin tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Our ride's here," Dante announced. I looked over to see a simple, red, old farming truck as it pulled up. The person behind the wheel had scruffy hair and a dust-stained button up shirt. Seemed more like a farmer than a Seeker.

Harrison and Dante started towards the truck and I followed a bit behind, watching what they did for clues of what I should do. Dante sat in the front with the farmer and Harrison took one of the back seats. Silently, I took the other back seat and buckled myself in before we headed off.

"This is Mr. Green," Dante said as we reached the paved road. "Mr. Green, this is Harrison Fears and Rebecca Brown."

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Green said. "You all going up to Mt. Helena to get Thunderbird?"

"Yeah," I nodded, my shyness around new people refusing to let up.

"There was a team that went up there a while ago," Mr. Green continued, not seeming to be bothered. "Haven't seen them since."

I looked at Harrison and Dante in turn but their expressions where unreadable. With an almost inaudible sigh, I turned to the window and watched the dry Montana scenery until we reached the mountain.

"Here we are," Mr. Green said, parking his truck. "Good luck up there, Dante. Kids."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short again… I've been really, really busy with school and have been having writer's block problems for this story…**


End file.
